Obituaries
by 40steps2themoon
Summary: The Daily Prophet remembers those who gave their live defeating the dark lord YouKnowWho WARNING: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS. Do not read unless you want to know who dies in the last book. Please rview!


This is dedicated to all those brave characters that died in Deathly Hallows. This is supposed to be an article in the Daily Prophet. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own all these characters, but maybe J. K. Rowling doesn't want them anymore now that they're dead.

* * *

**You-Know-Who is Gone, Along with Many Others**

The outcome of the final battle at Hogwarts is something to celebrate, seeing as not only You-Know-You is gone, but the influence he had over the ministry has dissappeared as well. Life in the magical world is starting to right itself as people reunite with friends and family members who had been on the run after the preposterous laws set in place by the Death Eaters. The ministry is doing their best to return or replace the wands taken away from muggleborns questioned during the hard times. Kingsly Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, has this to say to the public.

"There is nothing we can do that will ever fix the wrongs committed against these people. For those whose wands were broken or lost, we will give them new ones, but we cannot make up for the trauma they have suffered. Please understand that all supporters of the new policies have been fired, and that we will do our best to fix the problems in the wizarding community. I'm truly sorry to all who have suffered during these hard times, and I know that few didn't."

But though You-Know-Who has finally been vanquished, many people lost their lives fighting against him, not only in battle, but during the times of doubt and fear that followed his takeover of the Ministry. We at the Daily Prophet want to recognize everyone who gave their life to support Harry Potter and the free magical community. Each person will be sorely missed. It will be quite a while before the grief of the Dark Lord's deeds goes away completely. We can only hope to recover by helping each other.

-Allison Wood  
Journalist for the Daily Prophet

* * *

**Obituaries**

**_Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody_**

Alastor Moody, known by most as Mad-Eye, was known for his mantra, "Constant Vigilence". It is this saying which most likely kept him alive so long, after facing most of the most powerful Death Eaters we know. He died helping Harry Potter escape from his relative's house where his favorite saying saved the boy's life in a plan that didn't give him a chance of capture. He will long be remembered as a great auror and a great man.

_**Dobby**_

Dobby may have been only a lowly house-elf, but there is no doubt that without him, we would still be under You-Know-Who's power. Once owned by the Malfoy family, Dobby was set free five years ago, due to the creativity of Harry Potter himself, after the elf had saved his life that year. He once again helped the boy-who-lived escape from Eaters, along with some of his friends from school, who all fought in the final battle. Because of his daring to infiltrate the Malfoy Manor, where they were being kept prisoner, he was killed by one of their captors. His sacrifice is remembered along with everyone else.

_**Fred Weasley**_

Fred was part of a pair of boys that never stopped trying to make people smile. Even during You-Know-Who's reign of terror, Fred spoke up on Pottercast and kept up an underground business with his brother that sold everything from joke products to invisibility charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts products. He was always **cracking** a joke, and always seemed the need to make everyone else laugh along with him. He died fighting, but he also went down with his typical manic grin. No words can ever explain the loss felt by everyone who knew him.

**_Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks_**

This recently married couple fought side by side at Hogwarts. Though there union may have been unlikely, due to the age difference and Remus' lycanthropy, anyone who saw the two together knew how much they loved each other. The young witch, who prefered to be known as "Tonks" was an auror at the Ministry before You-Know-Who's second rise to power. Both were in the secret organization known as the Order of the Pheonix. They met there, and slowly fell in love. Their only son Teddy, named after Tonks' father, who also gave his life in the war, lives with his grandmother. May they rest in peace together.

**_Severus Snape_**

Believed by many to be a death eater, Snape was found after proof was found that he killed Dumbledore on the man's own orders. He was ed by You-Know-Who, after trying to protect the students from the Carrows, who were also at the school under You-Know-Who without alerting the Dark Lord to his actions. He has been a spy for many years, risking his life to help the side of good. It is thanks to him, Harry Potter says, that he knew how to defeat Voldemort. His death was not in vain, but he will be missed, if only due to the loss of an excellent potions master.


End file.
